


Muted

by dagger_rose28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Childhood Trauma, Frat Boy Harry, Innocent Louis, M/M, Top Harry, childhood trauma louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagger_rose28/pseuds/dagger_rose28
Summary: Louis Tomlinson had a hard past with his father and swore never to speak again. He works hard and gets where he wants to be in life but the world is a horrible place and sometimes having someone to talk to makes it easier.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. The Two Boys

**Author's Note:**

> The first Chapter is just a little introduction to the background of the two boys.  
> Also I've done some research but I'm sorry if it is inacurate.  
> I hope you enjoy : )

Louis Tomlinson is mute, well selectively mute but the problem is he doesn't feel safe or relaxed anywhere so he hasn't spoken in years. He feels like he can't speak and can't even remember the sound of his own voice, only that it was squeaky and obnoxious. He doesn't mind, he enjoys the silence and serenity whenever he can get it. Louis being selectively mute came from a very traumatic childhood that really started with his diagnosis of having asthma at the age of 3. Not only did this mentally strain his mother but financially strained his family. His dad, who had loved him unconditionally for the first three years of his life now turned against him and constantly blamed him for everything. He was blamed for their lack of money, for his parents' failing marriage but the worst of all came at the age of 6 when his father blamed him for his mother getting sick and subsequently dying. 

The day she died is the day Louis swore to never speak again. It's when the situation at home got very bad very quickly. Before this Louis' father yelled at him and it was the occasional slap or pinches but Louis always had his mother to run to and cry in her arms while she comforted him and told him everything would be okay. She was his safe space. The day she died in his arms was the day things slipped out of control. The slaps became punches and the pinches turned into kicks, his father was clever and always left marks on his body and bum where no one would see them. For years he endured this torture never once speaking out against his father or begging him to stop, in the begging he would yell and let out loud cries but quickly those too faded away. Even when he grew older he never told anyone not only because he wouldn't speak to anyone but also because that was his last bit of hope of getting to where he wanted to be because he needed a house to work in and to come back to after school but from the age of 6 he never again had a home. 

He always worked hard in school and was always top of the class probably because he didn't have the distractions all his friends had. He never had a gaming console, a phone, a laptop. He had nothing until the age of 16 when he secretly started working as a babysitter. He would leave notes saying he went out to a friend's house not like his dad would care anyways and he would go look after children. At first the parents doubted him because he was a 16 year old mute boy but they learned from him. They learned that for their children to listen they don't need to yell at them and Louis worked wonders. He would come home late at night making sure his father was asleep before sneaking up to his room and hiding his nightly pay under a loose floorboard in his closet. He managed to buy himself a phone but he had to keep it hidden from his father not to raise suspicions. Most of his money went to his university fund and he'd been able to save up a lot for it because he had no social life so he worked all days of the week and most weeks for 2 years and to top it off he had worked so hard and consistently achieved the best grades allowing him to get his dream, he got a scholarship to Oxford University. So that's where he is now, at the door of his dorm room waiting to go in.

Harry Styles is the youngest child in his family, he had been spoiled and loved by his mother and stepfather his whole life and him and his sister got along despite the fights. He wasn't rich but they were wealthy enough to be able to easily send him to whichever university he chose and got into. He was that boy who didn't need to work hard to get good grades and all his classmates were jealous because they didn't understand how he maintained good grades while being the best at football in their school. He had been team captain for 2 years now from the age of 16 and got accepted into Oxford to do Football with English. So that's where he is now, in his dorm unpacking his clothes in his room waiting for his roommate to arrive. 


	2. Handsome Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is a little (very) late but i just had a bunch of online school stuff going on and i just got a little worn out and lost motivation but i hope to be back now  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> Feedback is always appreciated :)

Louis unlocks the door and steps into his room, looking around he can see that his roommate has already moved in so he comes in with his luggage struggling a little because he's neither the biggest nor the strongest. He manages to make it work though and he closes his room door and begins organising his clothes and stationary. After roughly an hour he puts his note in his back pocket and walks out of the room to go meet his new roommate. When he walks out he's surprised to see a handsome stranger, maybe around 6"1 maybe 6"2 with curls that are pushed back by a bandanna-like cloth. Him being the clumsy boy he is stubs his toe on the table and lets out an audible groan. 

Harry turns around and is shocked to see a smaller boy who looks around 5"7 maybe 5"8 but even that would be a stretch with really pretty blue eyes and needless to say a gorgeous bum. When Louis looks up from his toe and makes eye contact with Harry he notices he has green eyes that really stand out against his tanned skin. He gives harry a little wave and walks over to the couch Harry's sitting on and sits on the other end.

Louis hands him a note he prepared earlier and it's in his scrawly handwriting and it reads 'Hi I'm Louis Tomlinson (pronounced Louweee) and I'm 18 and I'm mute. Please don't ask for the story but if you text me I'll save your number and I can text you my replies or if you know sign language that's always helpful!' He has his iconic smiley at the bottom along with his number. Harry reads through it carefully and then looks up at Louis and gives him a charming smile and Louis swears he doesn't melt at that but if he did no one would have to know.

"Hi I'm Harry Styles, I'm also 18 and I'm here with a football scholarship" Harry briefly introduces himself and sighs “um well I mean yeah I’ll take your number and you can text me whenever”.

Louis smiles and nods as Harry takes his number down on his phone and saves it as ‘Louweeee” just because he found it funny. He looks back up at Louis and shows the boy who in turn grins and gives him a thumbs up. Louis saves Harrys number just under his name once he gets the texts from Harry saying ‘Hi it’s me your roommate Harry’. 

Just as Louis is about to get up to go back to his room Harry speaks up “uh I hope you don’t mind but this week is freshers week so I’ll pretty much be going out every night and coming back late. It’s just tradition and I want to have fun”.

Louis nods and texts him ‘Yeah that’s fine. I understand. I won’t be going out so if you need anything I’ll still be here but please do try to be quiet when you come in :)’. 

Harry quickly reads the message and smiles at the use of the smiley at the end but also at Louis’ kindness “thanks for the offer. I promise I’ll remember it and I will even make an effort to not make noise!” he chuckles. 

Louis smiles and gets up giving him a little grateful nod before going back to his room. Louis is happy that he has an understanding roommate and not one that just mocks him as he has been in the past. With that he picks up the book he’s been reading and lays down in his bed picking up from where he left off. 

Harry just stays in the living room area to watch TV for a while until dinner time comes around and he gets a notification on his phone. He checks and it’s from Louis ‘Hey, I bought some food on my way here and I was thinking of cooking some burgers for myself. I could make a couple extra if you’d like?’. Harry smiles to himself, that sounds really good to he calls out back to louis “Okay Louis! Sounds good to me if you don’t mind!”.

About 5 minutes later Louis comes out of his room in his pijamas, which really consists of some shorts and an oversized sweatshirt. He goes into the kitchen and starts cooking the burgers. He makes sure to lightly toast the burger buns too and to melt the cheese over the burgers themselves before putting them on the buns.

Once he is finished he texts Harry ‘all done, just come and finish off your burger with what ingredients you like’. Louis is finishing topping his burger off when Harry walks into the kitchen. He smiles “awh thanks Louis this looks really nice! I’ll have to cook you one of my meals sometime soon”.

Louis nods and giggles him a thumbs up before going off to his room to eat his food while watching Netflix. Harry just eats on the sofa while watching Netflix on the TV and around an hour later goes off into his room to get dressed. He comes out of his room half an hour in a white shirt, black jeans so tight his thighs probably have very little blood circulation and his curls just pushed back away from his face. He hesitates but calls out to Louis “Bye Louis I don’t know when I’ll be back”. He’s not expecting an answer so he walks out of the door ready to go party before lessons start.


End file.
